


Upwards

by LewdPointyNoses



Category: Kaiji, 賭博黙示録カイジ | Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji | Ultimate Survivor Kaiji (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Business, Couple, Elevator Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Fellatio, French Kissing, Gay, Hot, Job - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Noises, Passion, Ponytail, Rough Kissing, Slash, Suits, Vanilla, Yaoi, bara, boukai, fkmt - Freeform, kaiji - Freeform, sounds, spontaneous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdPointyNoses/pseuds/LewdPointyNoses
Summary: Kaiji and Kazuya were on their way to the quarterly Teiai Corp's meeting for important business.High up there, on the 100th floor. They were not taking the stairs, they took the elevator. Small and isolate places are fun and so adventurous...[Explicit Vanilla Hardcore Elevator Sex. With romance and passion.]





	Upwards

„Alright then, we have arrived.“ said Kazuya, looking out the window of his limousine. Kaiji tug his suit into the perfect shape again, and ran his hand over his hair, caressing his ponytail. “Ready?” asked Kazuya, turning back to Kaiji next to him. Kaiji exhaled. “Wew... Yes. Ready.”

 

They both got out of the limousine and Kazuya closed the door behind them. In front them, the sky high Teiai Corp building rose from the ground. Kaiji looked up, the summer sunshine stinging his eyes - he squinted, and noticed how high this skyscraper really was. Kazuya gave him a sudden pat on the shoulder, taking him out of his amazement, and remarked: “Come on now, Kaiji, the chairmen are waiting!”

 

Kaiji and Kazuya both walked towards the big glass door entrance. Kaiji was still nervous and fidgeting around, checking his cufflinks and his shirt collar. “Kazuya, do I look in order...?” he asked with a tiny crack in his voice. “Yes, you look stunning, Kaiji. I especially like the low ponytail.”, grinned Kazuya widely, showing off nearly all his teeth at once.

 

Still, Kaiji was nervous wearing such high class attire. Everything was hand tailored for him, (paid by Kazuya, of course), and served currently only one purpose: To look good. The second purpose, to give him more confidence, he hadn’t achieved yet. Black fitted suit, perfectly waisted, a white shirt, and solid golden cufflinks in the shape of a triangle. Kaiji was supposed to look immaculate, because it was a special day for him. He was about to be presented to the council of the Teiai corporation. Kaiji wanted a job, he didn’t want to stay unemployed, and Kazuya had offered to reach out at the quarterly business meeting, to present him to other branches of company, with a personal recommendation, and to make sure that he got a good job. As much as Kaiji wanted work, he didn’t want Kazuya as his immediate boss. Always keep job and private life apart. Kazuya, his boyfriend, as his own supervisor? Unthinkable. And highly distracting.

 

Being “boyfriends” with Kazuya was still somehow unreal to Kaiji. They had started out as constantly arguing lovers, with a lot of insults and snarky mockery being thrown around, but they had grown together over the last few months. Mentally and physically. They began to understand how the other one thinks, and what their likes and dislikes were, working together towards a better relationship.

 

They still held their relationship a secret to the public, due to Kaiji being in danger of becoming a target for Teiai’s enemies, and due to Kazutaka Hyoudou, Kazuya’s father, who was not very smitten by Kaiji. The thought of his son being in a relationship with ‘such trash’ was unthinkable and impossible in his mind. And yet, it had happened.

 

They continued to walk towards the building, across the stone steps that led up to the entrance. “You don’t need to be nervous, Kaiji. My father is on holidays and these men are reliable. I’m sure they will have a good position for you.” He patted the area between Kaiji’s shoulder blades, his palm running for a second over the smooth suit fabric. “I don’t want you to be jobless forever!” he added with a wink.

 

Kaiji sighed. It would all go well. Hopefully. He already felt a bit more secure looking at Kazuya, who was as usual in his signature aquamarine blue suit, his silk scarf gently fluttering in the small midday summer breeze. A familiar sight was always welcome on unfamiliar territory. They both looked snazzy, noticed Kaiji, looking at the reflection of them both walking next to each other in the glass door. Kaiji, tall, dark and classy, Kazuya, a bit shorter, but colourful and eccentric. What a neat contrast, smiled Kaiji to himself.

 

With a big swing of the glass doors, they both stood now in the entrance hall of the Teiai Corp, the cool marble floor reflecting the sunlight from outside. Kazuya checked his big golden watch, and muttered: “Yep, it’s nearly 1 pm, we can already take the lift.” They both calmly walked over to the elevators, old-fashioned ones, with an analogous clock that showed which floor the elevator was on. The big ornate metal arrow slowly turned clockwise above them, signalling that the lift was nearly there.

 

“It’s on the 100th floor. The big main meeting room.” remarked Kazuya offhandedly, and looked straight ahead, at the heavy metal elevator doors, “But my father is too nostalgic about these elevators. They look good, sure, but they’re not the sort of high speed elevator I wanted. They always take so _loooong_.” Kazuya had ended his sentence with an eye roll and such an elongated sigh, it made Kaiji chuckle. This brattish form of expression amused him, only Kazuya could pull it off without looking like an arsehole, with such genuine humbleness and annoyance at such a trivial thing such as elevator speed.

 

The elevator opened with a tiny “Ding!” and Kazuya gestured Kaiji to walk in first. “Please, after you.” he smiled. They entered. Marble floor, mahogany wall panels, a tiny ornate trash can, golden handrails, and one side with a mirror. Classy.

 

As they stood next to each other, Kaiji asked slowly: “100th floor?” Kazuya answered slowly: “100th floor.” Kaiji pressed the according golden button next to him. The elevator confirmed their destination with a tiny “Bing!” and Kazuya quickly whipped out a tiny golden key, and stuck it into an equally tiny keyhole below the button panel. “VIP RIDE - NO HALT INBETWEEN” showed up on the dark display above the buttons.

And with this, the metal doors gently closed, Kazuya and Kaiji standing next to each other, looking forward. With a low rumble, and them both sinking into their knees for a second, they went upwards.

Kazuya checked his fingernails.

Kaiji checked his cufflinks.

Silence.

 

PAST THE 1st FLOOR

And without another word - they started making out furiously. “Ngah! Hah! Mmh!” moaned Kaiji loudly, as his mouth was covered by Kazuya’s big lips, his tongue entering him with all his might, sliding across his, so wet, so strong. Kaiji ran his hands all over Kazuya’s back, pressing himself closer against Kazuya’s chest, Kazuya was groaning louder with each passing second, hugging tight, frowning in passion, his eyes closed, lost in deep emotion and want for Kaiji.

PAST THE 2nd FLOOR

“Nnagh! Hah! Mnah!” sighed Kazuya into Kaiji’s lips, his fingertips pressing harder into Kaiji’s suit fabric, pulling him closer, entering his mouth deeper, their warm breaths collided, their combined noises of moans and sighs were so loud echoing in this small room. Kaiji slowly shuffled backwards, dragging Kazuya with him, this heavy torso of his under his palms, Kazuya followed his motions, going forward. With a loud thud, Kaiji was being pressed against the elevator wall, kissing long and hard, breathless, meeting again and again. They were unable to say anything, only concentrating on what was in front of them. If the world had ended right now, they wouldn’t notice. “Mmh! Ngah!! Hah!!” moaned Kaiji, his voice breaking in arousal, and Kazuya answering his call with equally as heavy breathing, “Mnah!! Mmh!! Gnah!!” erratic and loud, whenever their lips met anew.

PAST THE 5th FLOOR

They couldn’t really say when this had started, these public sexual encounters. But Kazuya had always been quite showy that way, trying to slap Kaiji’s arse in public, or to stroke his knee when they sat together in his limousine, and somehow, this had evolved into these quick, fast meetings of pure passion and unpredicted sex. They both were now always equipped with tiny bottles of lube and handkerchiefs, in case such a scenario would come up. And they often did. There was something so immediate, adventurous and simply _hot_ about it, they both couldn’t get enough. Although it was Kazuya who started the whole idea, Kaiji had quickly found a liking as well. In a sense, it was gambling. Gambling on not to be found out, and to hide all signs of the event, pretending to the world that it never happened. And today it felt even better than usual. They only had 100 floors of time, and both needed to look perfect afterwards. Kazuya for his company, Kaiji for his job interview. The game was on.

PAST THE 7th FLOOR

“NGAH! HAH! GAH!!” gasped Kaiji, closing his eyes as he kissed Kazuya even deeper, saliva all over their lips and connecting their tongues. He moved his hands upwards, clasping Kazuya’s face with both hands, to go even stronger at his hot, wet, tight mouth. “MMNAH!! HAH!!” Kaiji moaned so loud, as he was losing himself more and more in unlimited, pure lust. Kazuya went stronger at Kaiji too, his hands wandered downwards, sliding along the smooth suit, until he reached Kaiji’s arse. “N-NGAH...!!” Groaning hard into the kiss, his mouth wide open, he squeezed Kaiji’s butt cheeks hard with both hands. “H-HAH!!” gasped Kaiji in surprise, feeling Kazuya’s big, warm palms grabbing his behind.

PAST THE 9th FLOOR

Kazuya was slowly kneading Kaiji’s arse cheeks, getting slower in his kisses, his moans getting lower and deeper. Kaiji’s sighs also became more drawn out, he slightly opened his eyes, he could see Kazuya so close to him, the blushed face, the aroused expression, it was all so good. They parted from the kiss, threads of saliva appearing, and looked deep into each other’s eyes. It was insane how much they wanted each other. And they wanted it _now_.

PAST THE 12th FLOOR

Kazuya wanted to rip open Kaiji’s shirt, but he would still need it afterwards, so it was out of question. His forehead pressed against Kaiji’s, he looked down, unbuttoning it as quickly as he could with his sweaty, trembling hands. “Hah... Hah... Ngah...” he was panting loudly while doing so, still breathless from the kiss. Kaiji ran his hands through Kazuya’s ruffled, brown hair, sighing hard, and catching his breath. Being undressed was such a great feeling, as he felt Kazuya’s fingertips brushing along his skin through the cloth, going further down to finally open his shirt fully.

PAST THE 15th FLOOR

Kaiji’s shirt was finally completely unbuttoned, and Kazuya flung it open, then he immediately went in and kissed Kaiji’s neck. The tip of his tongue licked precise and strong against Kaiji’s twitching neck muscles, and Kaiji could hear and feel his quivering breath caressing his skin. “Mnh... Hah... Gnah...” Kazuya was kissing, nipping, and licking his way downwards, towards Kaiji’s chest. Kaiji sighed, slightly parting his lips, his hand pressing Kazuya’s head stronger against himself. He loved that feeling when the edge of Kazuya’s glasses brushed his skin, that tiny touch of hard frame that underlined his proximity so very much.

PAST THE 18th FLOOR

Kazuya opened the left side of Kaiji’s suit and shirt, pushing it to the side, then grabbed Kaiji’s chest with both hands, and started licking his nipple. His tongue flicked over it repeatedly, he squeezed Kaiji under his palms, then he put his lips around the nipple and began to suck. “Mnah... Mnh...” moaned Kazuya, sweat breaking out on his forehead, caught somewhere between kissing and sucking Kaiji’s sensitive nips. “N-NGAH! HAH! YES!” sighed Kaiji louder than before, his voice becoming higher in deep arousal. Their eyes were fogged with lust, Kaiji staring at the ceiling, taking in all the feelings that Kazuya was invoking within him, and Kazuya only staring at Kaiji’s nipple, wanting to embrace it, kiss it, feel it in his mouth.

PAST THE 21th FLOOR

Kazuya came up to Kaiji’s face again, going straight deep for the kiss, their lips meeting with hot urgency, again and again, while he squeezed Kaiji chest, repeatedly running his thumbs over Kaiji’s nipples, brushing over them, feeling them get hard. They moaned in unison, their wet tongues sliding against each other, covering each other’s lips with immense want for the other. “Mnah... K-Kaiji...” groaned Kazuya, looking into Kaiji’s eyes as they slightly parted. “I... I w-want... your cock...” he whispered under his hot breath. Kaiji nodded, panting loudly, and took his hands down from Kazuya’s head.

PAST THE 23th FLOOR

If it was one thing they had understood over the last few months, it was that communication was everything. Voicing their wants and needs to the other was vital, in their daily life and in sexual situations. In the beginning, Kazuya had always been the top, Kaiji the bottom, but as they started slowly discussing their fantasies, it had turned out that Kazuya wanted to try being more submissive once in a while - out of curiosity, and later, out of excitement. Talking about their sexual needs had been important too. Where they both wanted to be touched, how they wanted to get caressed by the other. Due to this, they both had evolved into switches, capable of topping or bottoming, fully pleasuring the other and themselves. This was new for Kaiji and Kazuya, they never had such a relationship before - and now that this balance of equal power reigned supreme, they could fully live their fantasies and desires.

Kaiji unzipped his sleek suit trousers. Kazuya cracked a tiny smile and immediately fell to his knees.

PAST THE 24th FLOOR

Not losing any time, Kaiji reached inside his underwear, and whipped out his cock, already erect and hard. Kazuya gasped, and answered with a quivering sigh: “Oh God, y-yes...” and approached Kaiji’s loins. He gently opened his mouth, placed his hands on Kaiji’s hips and came even closer. From above, Kaiji could look at Kazuya focusing on his dick, and see the tips of his hair trembling in anticipation. Kaiji’s lips curled into a little smile, then he spoke lowly: “You want it, Kazuya... Don’t you...?” Kazuya looked up, only a few centimetres away from Kaiji’s manhood. His eyebrows were raised, curiously amused at this teasing rhetorical question coming from above. He licked his lips and whispered back, the face bearing a gigantic grin: “Oh yeah... I fucking want it...”

Without another warning or delay, Kazuya immediately went straight for Kaiji’s cock, letting it far into his mouth.

PAST THE 27th FLOOR

“HAH!!! N-NGAH!!” moaned Kaiji so loud, he was surprised himself. Kazuya’s big lips slid tightly along Kaiji’s rigid hard shaft, moving back and forth, letting it in and out of his mouth. He was frowning in passion, enjoying this feeling of Kaiji’s cock filling his mouth, he could feel his own erection harder in his suit pants, pressing against the fabric. Kazuya wanted more. More of this feeling. He started sucking Kaiji’s dick, strong and hard, moving his head in wave motions. “MMN- MNH- GNH-“ he groaned with every move. His grasp on Kaiji’s hips got stronger.

PAST THE 30th FLOOR

Kaiji enjoyed his view from above, and ran his hand through Kazuya’s hair. He liked that brown mane, the feeling when he ran his hands through this spiky strong hair. “NHA... HAH... _K-Kazuya_...” he gasped, this feeling was too intense. Kazuya was devouring him, going deep and strong, being so _loud_ while at it. “AAHM- HNAH- NNAH!“ His moans seemed to fill this whole tiny room, the wet noises of saliva and lip smacks underlining the act even more - it was nearly obscene to listen to. “H-HAH!” Kaiji’s head flinched away, it was nearly too much.

PAST THE 33th FLOOR

Kaiji heard the sound of Kazuya’s belt buckle clicking. In this whole act, he hadn’t noticed that Kazuya had taken down his hands from his hips. With one hand, Kazuya held Kaiji’s hard cock in place, his mouth gliding fiercely over it, fast and strong, the other hand fumbled around with his belt. As he finally opened it, he reached inside and also whipped out his cock, immediately stroking it. “N-NGAH! MNAH!” were Kazuya’s hard, low moans, caught in the sensation of double stimulation. Kaiji’s eyes widened. There was always something so deeply intimate about seeing Kazuya touch himself. Something private, something exquisite.

PAST THE 36th FLOOR

Kazuya was now moving his whole body along with the blowjob, wavelike, his lips sliding over Kaiji’s hard cock, thrusting his hips and syncing them up with his strokes on his own erect manhood, rocking slightly back and forth on his knees. He was losing himself in pure lust. “NNH! MMNH! HAH!” he moaned louder, he wanted it, he couldn’t wait for much longer, it was all too good - when he heard Kaiji’s broken, quivering voice from above. “Kazuya... W-We are running out of t-time...” Kazuya’s eyes immediately opened, staring at the display. “37” switched to “38”. With a long sigh, “Ngaaaaaaaaaah...”, he let Kaiji’s dick out of his mouth, saliva wet around his lips, and shuffled himself a bit clumsily up on his two feet again.

PAST THE 38th FLOOR

“S-Sorry, I tend to get lost in the moment...” whispered Kazuya, grinning, looking at Kaiji again. That was another thing he liked: the time limit. When they were alone at night, on Kazuya’s big double bed, they could take all the time they wanted for foreplay and other passionate matters, but when they were in public, things had to go fast. Kaiji was breathless, still panting from the sensation of Kazuya’s intense blowjob, but they had to go on. Kaiji liked this the most: The urgency, the drive to go forward, no stopping halfway, to fully enjoy themselves, now and in the moment. He went through his suit pockets, and found what he was looking for: the tiny bottle of lube.

PAST THE 40th FLOOR

“T-There, Kazuya...” he mumbled through his breath, and handed Kazuya the lube. He immediately continued to undress himself, balancing on one foot, taking his shoes off. Kazuya looked at the bottle, then back to Kaiji - he was already out of his pants, and had thrown them over the handrails. He stood there, shirt and suit open, his chest uncovered, and down below... only black socks were left. His wet, strong erection stood so upright, it excited Kazuya with pure looks alone, despite just having had it in his mouth. Leaned back against the wall, his mouth slightly open, his chest heaving, and drips of sweat running down his face and chest, Kaiji stared at Kazuya, his eyes glinting with burning passion and want. “ _K-Kazuya..._ ” whispered Kaiji faintly, staring deep into his eyes. “ _Oh fuck, Kaiji, you look good like that..._ ” gasped Kazuya, while unbuttoning his own shirt a bit and loosening his scarf. It was certainly getting hot in here.

PAST THE 42th FLOOR

With a big sigh, Kaiji turned around, showing his backside to Kazuya. He gently bowed forward, face and chest pushed close against the wooden wall panels, while his hands slid down the shiny polished surface as well. His arse sticking out and his legs far apart, he looked over his shoulder and muttered, his excitement crushing his voice: “ _K-Kazuya... Please..._ ” Kazuya’s suit pants fell immediately to the ground. “ _Fuck._ ” exclaimed Kazuya through clenched teeth, frowning in passion. Kaiji knew how to turn him on. His pants now around his ankles, Kazuya approached Kaiji and caressed his butt cheeks. He loved how good they felt under his palms. So round, so firm.

PAST THE 44th FLOOR

There was no time to loose. Kazuya opened the bottle of lube, twisting the cap off with his thumb as quickly as possible, and squirted all of it on his raging hard cock. “Hnn... Ngh...” he sighed, as he stroke his own strong shaft to spread it all over evenly. Kaiji looked at him as he finished his fast but thorough preparation. Kazuya sighed, and felt himself getting so much harder the longer he looked at Kaiji - his own strokes and the wet, sliding sensation from the lube amplifying his feelings. “Ngah...” He was done. With his lubed up hand, Kazuya squeezed Kaiji’s arse straight from beneath, cupping it, his fingertips massaging the tiny spot between Kaiji’s balls and anus, pressing against that warm nifkin - this sensitive, soaked spot. “K-Kaiji...” he muttered, swallowing quickly, as to not drool upon himself, “ _I... I don’t have time to prepare you..._ ” Precum and lube slowly dripped from his erect cock. He squeezed harder, Kaiji blushed and moaned loud, “H-HAH! NGAH!!” flinching his head away. “ _Is it... Is it ok to start now...?_ ” Kazuya couldn’t take much longer, Kaiji turned around to him again, and he saw the big, pleading eyes of Kaiji finding his, and his lips mouthing, so faintly, so wispy: “ _F-Fuck me... Kazuya...._ ”

PAST THE 47th FLOOR

There was nothing holding him back now. Kazuya groaned longingly, and grabbed his hard shaft, to guide it towards Kaiji’s anus. His other hand he placed on Kaiji’s arse, feeling it under his palm. Kaiji shivered upon touch, as he felt the soft, strong tip against his hole. Kazuya clenched his teeth, placed his hands on Kaiji’s hips and pulled himself inside Kaiji. Slowly at first, then sliding in faster, steady, deeper. He heard Kaiji’s broken moans, “NNGAH- AAAH- H-HAH-“ and his erratic breathing, all his reactions towards feeling his hard, rigid cock inside him. He was so tight around his shaft, so warm - god, it made Kazuya crazy. He was now fully inside Kaiji, his balls touching Kaiji’s butt cheeks, even feeling them against his skin.

PAST THE 50th FLOOR

Kazuya glanced at the button panel. 50. There was no time for intimacies. This was all about sex and being in the moment. Immediately, Kazuya started fast and strong in his thrusts. His grip on Kaiji got stronger, as he entered again and again, sliding in and out of Kaiji’s tight arse. Kaiji, in surprise, couldn’t contain his voice: “GNAH! YES! HAH! NGAH!!”, moaning so loud and drowning nearly every other noise in this elevator. His fingertips pressed harder against the wooden wall panels, holding on to them, as he felt Kazuya entering him again and again from behind.

PAST THE 52th FLOOR

It was impossible for Kazuya to stay silent as well, a rush of emotions overcame him, drowning him in passion and desire, wanting to fuck Kaiji as if there was no tomorrow. “OH GOD! HAH! FUCK!! YES!!” groaned Kazuya loud, feeling himself inside Kaiji, the slick lube making his thrusts effortless, without friction, going deep and hard, over and over. He could hear the sounds of the wet slaps, them meeting skin to skin mixed together with Kaiji’s obscene voice, which had become so much higher and louder in pure lust. Putting his back into it, he went stronger, faster, deeper.

PAST THE 54th FLOOR

“K-KAZUYA!! YES!!” Kaiji’s voice was breaking apart. He was losing all his strength in this meeting of forces. His head hung down, and opened his mouth, panting louder at every single thrust from behind. He felt his legs slightly quivering from all the tension, just the way Kazuya was handling him always excited him so much. He was so strong, so determined, so passionate in every move. Kaiji’s ponytail slid off his shoulder, now hanging next to his face. With his palms against the wall and his feet steady on the ground - Kaiji thrusted back. Grinding himself against Kazuya. He wanted more of this absolute feeling, this deep connection and desire for one another. “HAH!!” was the surprised gasp he heard behind him, and Kaiji smirked for a second.

PAST THE 57th FLOOR

Their combined movements made everything so much more intense, feeling as if Kazuya was deeper inside Kaiji, so far inside this warm, wet, and tight hole. They were losing themselves. “NGAH!! HAH!! Y-YES!!” was Kaiji’s longing voice echoing inside the elevator, Kazuya equally as loud, sweat dripping off his hair, moaning harder: “OH YES!! GNAH!! HAH!!” He could still not comprehend why Kaiji could bring out these facets inside him, but god damn, was he enjoying it. Thrusting hard and fast, he was fucking Kaiji senseless. He looked down and smiled, nearly drooling downwards. Kazuya saw his own hard cock sliding inside Kaiji’s spread arse cheeks again and again, hitting this spot inside him, stimulating him beyond belief. Kazuya grinned.

PAST THE 59th FLOOR

The air was filled with the sounds of wet slaps and moans. Kaiji lost it. He couldn’t anymore. The excitement, the arousal, the lust, these noises, feeling Kazuya so deep inside him, his thrusts hitting him again and again within - his voice fully broke and he started screaming in pure arousal: “ **YES!! YES!! HAH! KAZUYA!!** ” begging, craving, wanting so much more - “ _SHHHHHHHHHHHH_ ” was the immediate answer from Kazuya behind him. “H-Hah!” Kaiji furrowed his brows, and covered his own mouth immediately. He was breathing through his nose, pressing his lips together, only holding himself on one hand against the wall. He had forgotten. The elevator and the VIP ride shielded them from the stares and looks of others - but elevators weren’t made to be soundproof. And spreading sexual, lustful screaming all throughout the Teiai Corp building was a bad move.

PAST THE 60th FLOOR

“ _I-I’m sorry, K-Kazuya..._ ” whispered Kaiji, really pulling himself together to not be loud again. “ _It... It feels so g-good..._ ” he added, falling for Kazuya again. Kazuya on the other hand was glancing at the panel again. 60. The sex was taking too much time. He could go so long with Kaiji, pleasure him so much and spent immense time on foreplay when they were in bed - but this had to go fast now. Waiting for Kaiji to just cum through his arse alone was impossible. Of course, he could just call the whole act off, or smash the emergency button, but that went against his pride as a lover - and was not very discreet. As he looked around the elevator, he spotted the solution. 

PAST THE 62th FLOOR

“Kaiji...” whispered Kazuya, devilish seduction to his words, “ _Look to your right._..” Kaiji lifted his head, completely exhausted, getting banged from behind, and there he spotted... His own pair of eyes. There, in front of him was... _The mirror_.

PAST THE 63th FLOOR

To his surprise, Kazuya stopped, and gently pulled out, then grabbed Kaiji by his hips hard again, and turned him towards the mirror. Kaiji slightly stumbled over there, but he understood. He looked at his own mirror image. Kaiji saw sweat running down his chest, his own panting and blushing face, and Kazuya’s face just next to him, peeking over his shoulder. “Wow... K-Kazuya...” he was still breathless, ”H-Have we ever done something like this...?” Kazuya chuckled, “Nnnnope.” He caressed Kaiji’s firm arse, and came closer, chest to back, and whispered into Kaiji’s ear: “ _Put your hands on the mirror..._ ” Kaiji immediately understood. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, he could nearly feel it thumping in his throat.

PAST THE 65th FLOOR

Kaiji did as he was told, hands on the mirror and bowed over - and without any further warning, Kazuya entered him again, spreading him, going deep inside, and immediately moving again, going in and out of Kaiji’s tight anus. “ **H-HAH!** ” gasped Kaiji, but immediately remembered to be quiet and pressed his lips together. He was trembling, quivering, feeling every thrust go through him, he squinted and furrowed his brows - it was too good, too much to handle. How big and hard Kazuya felt. Every thrust turned him on even more. His own erection was so strong it nearly hurt.

PAST THE 67th FLOOR

Kaiji couldn’t keep his head up, this was making him weak, tremble in pure lust and feeling. Sex with Kazuya was amazing, and he loved this rougher approach, as well as the gentle encounters they had. Public sex was too thrilling, too exciting, they didn’t have much time left. Kazuya went in and out, strong, hard, slapping skin to skin loud against him, panting with every deep thrust, and Kaiji could hear the grin through his moans: “Ah...! Oh yes...! Fuck, hah...!” Just as Kaiji closed his eyes to fully concentrate on the act itself and listen to Kazuya’s sexually charged sighs, he felt a second wave of passion and excitement hit his forehead, spreading from his loins, running deep and hard through his body, fast as lightning: Kazuya had hugged Kaiji hard from behind, one hand squeezing his chest, and the other one... moving up and down his hard shaft. _Reach around_.

PAST THE 69th FLOOR

Kazuya, continuing to fuck and stroke Kaiji deep from behind, glanced for a second at elevator panel and chuckled. He quickly whispered: “ _Hah... Here we go, Kaiji... Get ready... Ngh!_ ” And went at it with full force.

PAST THE 70th FLOOR

Too much. It was too much to handle for Kaiji. “N-NGAH!” He threw his head back in passion, his ponytail flying through the air, brushing Kazuya’s face behind him, his mouth was wide open, and his moans became insane, not louder, but completely drowning in desire. “NNH! HAH! AAAH! YES!” He couldn’t take it anymore - Kazuya’s hand kneading his chest, the other one sliding tight along his rigid hard cock, and Kazuya’s shaft entering him faster and harder from behind, hearing Kazuya behind him, feeling him so close, so intimate, so far inside him, stimulating him with all he had.

PAST THE 72th FLOOR

“ _Hah... K-Kaiji..._ ” whispered Kazuya behind him, and Kaiji could hear his voice quivering and nearly breaking in arousal, “ _L-Look... Hah..._ ” His voice was audibly wet, overloaded with sex. Kaiji opened his eyes and lifted his head, then looked at the mirror. He saw himself, his face getting taken apart by lust, blushing and breathing heavily, his hair in disorder, his eyes blind with passion. He stared at himself, and it really was somehow turning him on. “ _Hah... N-No... Look further d-down..._ ” came from behind him, Kazuya’s voice trembling, trying to hold himself together. Kaiji did as told, and his eyes wandered down, over his own heaving, wet chest, down to his loins.

He gasped. Kazuya’s beautiful, manicured hand slid tightly over his rigid, strong shaft and his golden rings shined brightly. He could feel the tiny touch of metal sliding, pressing hard against his cock. The steel wristband of Kazuya’s Rolex jangled softly with every stroke, mixing with the moans and slapping noises.

“ _N-NGNH... OH GOD...!!!_ ” breathed Kaiji, frowning in passion, holding on harder at the mirror, his fingertips pressing against the sleek surface, seeing Kazuya handle him from behind was too much. He could hear Kazuya breathing through clenched teeth, synching up every stroke and thrust, stimulating him to such extreme amounts, he completely lost control of himself. “ _N-NNH!! HAH!! K-KAZUYA!!_ ” Kaiji whispered loudly under his breath.

PAST THE 75th FLOOR

That was it, that view finally destroyed him with excitement. Kaiji’s eyes turned backwards, he threw his head back, let go of the mirror, arched his spine and pressed himself against Kazuya, who immediately held him tight. Kazuya’s lips were so close to his ear, he could feel them brushing his earlobes. “ _K-Kaiji... Yes... L-Look..._ ” continued Kazuya, going hard and deep in and out of Kaiji’s tight, hot anus, squeezing his chest hard, stroking his cock so fast and strong, his arm started shivering - it was too intense. With one last effort, Kaiji opened his eyes, and he saw everything, the whole act: Kazuya’s aquamarine-clad arms holding him from behind, fondling, caressing, touching him so hard, contrasting hard with his black suit, see Kazuya’s aroused face on his shoulder, whispering into his ear, saw his own hard, trembling, upright cock being stroked, both their naked, quivering legs, only with socks, and all their clothes lying everywhere in this extravagant elevator. “ _K-Kaiji... Cum for me..._ ” exhaled Kazuya hot into Kaiji’s ear.

PAST THE 77th FLOOR

“ _YES...! Y-YES...!_ ” whispered Kaiji back, his voice broken, only resembling a thin murmur, so high-pitched, so breathless. He could feel it. They could feel it. The tension building in his loins was too much. His mouth wide open, his eyes turning nearly into his skull again, Kaiji was panting, he felt his own cock trembling in Kazuya’s strong hand, waiting for release, wanting, needing to cum, his strong, hard shaft sliding in and out of his arse, hitting the spot so deep inside of him. Kazuya himself couldn’t take it anymore too, Kaiji was so tight around his erect shaft, it aroused him excessively - he was so narrow, so warm, so soaked, sliding in and out so easily.

PAST THE 79th FLOOR

“ _K-KAZUYA... KAZU... YA... I’M GONNA C-CUM...!!_ ” Kaiji was begging for release, his voice nothing more but a breath of hot, broken air. Kazuya could feel Kaiji’s cock twitching in his hands, he grinned, he stroked harder, faster, gripping tighter around this hard, erect shaft. “ _Kaiji..._ ” he whispered wet into his ear, “ _Hah..._ _I’m gonna... c-cum too... Cum so hard inside you... Ngah... D-Do you want that... K-Kaiji...?_ ” he asked teasing, breathless, licking his lips with his quivering tongue. Kaiji swallowed, his throat was dry from all that moaning and loud breathing, muttering back immediately “ _Y-YES... YES, I... I WANT T-THAT... C-CUM INSIDE ME..._ ” in such a pleading, cracking tone, it aroused Kazuya beyond belief. Kazuya exhaled loudly, and went full force, putting his back into it, scraping together his last amount of energy, and fucked, stroked, held Kaiji with all his might. He could feel Kaiji’s torso trembling, heaving under his palm, feel how every thrust went through his body, “ _N-NGH! NNH! HAH! HNGAH!_ ” Kazuya breathed loudly, they were about to climax at any second.

PAST THE 81th FLOOR

“ _YES...! YES!! **YES!!!**_ ” gasped Kaiji, when suddenly he felt it - a rush of power running through his body, making him tense up, arch his spine further, he opened his mouth, he wanted to scream in passion, he felt all the build-up, all the arousal, all the lust accumulating in his rigid, strong, erect cock, Kazuya felt it too, Kaiji suddenly getting so much tighter around his strong shaft, this was it, they were trembling, frowning, blushing, sweat running down their faces, they wanted it, they wanted it now, Kazuya gave one last effort, going in and out so deep inside Kaiji, so fast, so powerful, the noises were insane, the loud wet slaps of Kazuya fucking Kaiji, the slick, wet sliding noise of Kazuya’s handjob, the jangles of Kazuya’s watch, and both their moans, getting so much higher, so much faster, they couldn’t take it-

PAST THE 83th FLOOR

“ _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!_ ” was the silent scream of Kaiji, he came so hard, cum shooting in several harsh thrusts over Kazuya’s hand gliding fiercely over his cock, his hard shaft twitching, so wet and soaked from his own semen, “ _NNNNNNNNNNNNNGH!!! **”**_ exclaimed Kazuya through clenched teeth, orgasming hard into Kaiji’s tight anus, so wet, so far inside him, Kaiji felt Kazuya’s cock throbbing inside him, filling him up with warmth, making him feel so good, they could feel the release from this clash of passions.

PAST THE 85th FLOOR

As they both stared absentmindedly into the mirror, completely done from their act, they saw their post-orgasm aroused faces, blushing, sweaty, and positively destroyed. They both cracked a tiny smile. Kazuya’s hand was dripping white and thick to the floor.

PAST THE 86th FLOOR

Kazuya let go of Kaiji, pulled out, and kept his arms far away from himself, trying not to drip on any piece of clothing, and stumbled wonkily over to the elevator wall on his left and supported himself against it. “ _K-Kaiji... Quick... We have to hurry..._ ” he whispered in a hoarse voice, completely exhausted. With his clean hand, he took out a paper handkerchief and wiped his hand clean, then pulled up his trousers that had been hanging around his ankles, and closed the belt again. Kaiji on the other hand was still in a trance, but quickly snapped out of it - time was running short.

PAST THE 88th FLOOR

Kazuya opened a little wrapper of a refreshing towel he had taken out, and wiped off his sweat as well as he could. Kaiji liked that gentle citrus smell he therefore always had after their public sexual encounters, it was that smell of “we just had sex and you all didn’t notice”. He smiled as he cleaned himself, rubbing his cock dry and wiping his butt, just in case. As Kaiji walked over to the handrails to pick up his suit pants, Kazuya caressed his cheek. They looked at each other. “ _I love you_.” whispered Kazuya, “ _I love you too_.” answered Kaiji. Their lips met for a short, sweet kiss, both smiling.

PAST THE 90th FLOOR

Kaiji parted again, he still needed to get back into his clothes. Kazuya watched him, as he put on his suit pants and shoes again, and put his hand on his chin. Finally closing his belt, Kaiji was fully dressed again, and Kazuya handed him a new refreshing towel. He took it, wiped his neck and face, and threw it into the tiny trash can, where it landed with the rest of the used paper handkerchiefs.

PAST THE 93th FLOOR

Kaiji reached inside his trouser pockets and whipped out a switchblade comb, which promptly snapped open with a satisfying “SHWKK” noise. It had been a present from Kazuya, and Kaiji had found it tacky it first, reminding him of cheap wannabe gangsters, but now, he had warmed up to it. Not only had it an intriguing yakuza aesthetic - as this version was a high class one out of stainless steel and pitch black wood with a dark grey floral pattern - it also was highly useful. Whenever they had their impromptu sexual encounters, Kaiji would mess up his hair thoroughly. And right now he looked messy, strands of hair sticking out left and right. Looking at the elevator mirror, he opened his ponytail, put the hair tie between his teeth, and combed his hair back into place.

PAST THE 95th FLOOR

Kazuya, who in the meantime was wiping up all body fluids that had dripped to the floor, looked up at Kaiji neatly combing his hair back. He grinned - it was a thing he really liked about Kaiji. He seemed aloof sometimes, but when he was focusing on something, he went all out. Not only during sex, no, in day-to-day things as well. Cooking, cleaning, and, well, doing his hair properly. Kazuya liked that determination on Kaiji’s face, there was a certain elegance to it. Kaiji tied his ponytail anew, combing every strand back where it belonged.

PAST THE 97th FLOOR

Kaiji had finished. He snapped the comb back shut, and put it in his pockets again, then turned to Kazuya, and nodded. They were ready. Kaiji and Kazuya took position again, standing next to each other, facing the elevator door, that was about to open in a few seconds.

PAST THE 99th FLOOR

Kaiji tug his suit back into place, Kazuya looked at him from the side and patted a tiny bit of dust out of him. “Do I look ok?” Kaiji mumbled. “Yup. Perfect.” whispered Kazuya. They both looked forward and stood up straight again, their hands crossed behind their backs.

DESTINATION REACHED: 100th FLOOR

The doors opened, and they were immediately greeted by one of the many butlers from the Teiai Corp. “Good day, young master.” The conference room was opposite of them, and already filled with people in suits and a low muttering sound of casual conversation. Waiters walked around, handing out tiny expensive snacks of caviar and drinks. Kazuya stepped out immediately. “Ah, hello, my good man! This here is my guest for today, Mr. Kaiji Itou, please treat him with utmost respect, as if I were him.” The man nodded. “Of course, Sir. Champagne?” and held out a silver tray, with several glasses. Kazuya took two, and handed one to Kaiji, then he signalled him to follow, away from the event. They walked over to one of the gigantic glass windows that reached all the way to the ground.

Kazuya smiled as Kaiji reached his side. “You can see all of Tokyo from up here.” Kaiji looked outside. It looked magnificent. The sun gave everything a special, clear shine, from the busy shopping districts to the far away outskirts, the blue, beautiful Tokyo bay, and the people bustling in the streets, everyone on a different way, with a different mission. Kaiji’s eyes widened, he had never been this high up, especially not in such a big city.

“Heh!” Kazuya grinned, looking at Kaiji’s wide-eyed reaction, and raised an eyebrow. A drop of sweat was still running down his face. “To us.” He said, and held up his glass towards Kaiji for a toast. Kaiji took his eyes off that marvellous sight and turned to Kazuya, “To us.” Kaiji smiled back. Their glasses met with a tiny, soft “Clink!” and they both took a sip. Kaiji was certainly not the type to drink champagne, but even he couldn’t deny that this tasted fresh and delicious.

They both looked outside. And somewhere, deep down, they couldn’t help but beam with joy at their sexual adventures. Nobody inside the meeting room would suspect anything. They were a couple, and even if they could not express their affection publicly, they enjoyed the thrill of public sex, which was drastically more dangerous, if they ever were found out. But Kaiji and Kazuya were confident - even if something like that would happen in the future, they would fight their enemies and problems together. Taking sips of Champagne, they overlooked the bright city skyline. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaiji saw that Kazuya’s shoulder twitched for a second - he had wanted to put his arm around Kaiji’s waist, but stopped himself before someone spotted them. Instead, dodging the move, Kazuya offhandedly waved at the view, and said “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Kaiji smiled, with a slow blink, and answered, keeping his voice as low as possible, coming a bit closer to Kazuya’s ear: “Not as beautiful as you, Kazuya.” “ _Oh, stop it_.” answered Kazuya immediately, taking another sip, slightly blushing at that heartfelt remark.

Kaiji chuckled, equally drinking some more. While Kazuya was amazing at dirty talk, he still got very flustered at compliments from Kaiji. This relationship really was something unique, and they both loved it.

And so, they stood there, looking at the sunlit metropolis outside. Their glasses were now empty, and it was time to go to the big room. “Come on, Kaiji, let’s tackle that beast of a meeting!”

Putting the glasses back on the silver tray, they approached the door, when Kaiji suddenly had a tiny revelation. He tapped Kazuya on the shoulder and whispered quickly into his ear, trying not to smile: “Kazuya, did I just _literally_ sleep my way up to the top?” Kazuya looked like he had stumbled over something mentally, and after a beat, he broke out into a hearty laughter. “Ahahahaha!! Yes, I think you just did!” and gave him such a big, hearty shoulder pat, it made Kaiji nearly sink into his knees.

Kazuya led Kaiji inside the meeting room, both still giggling, and closed the big door behind them.

The sun shined brightly outside, but they say that that Kaiji and Kazuya shined brighter in that meeting, on that warm summer’s day.

 

 

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos and/or a comment, I'm always happy about feedback!
> 
> Or just visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LewdPointyNoses) ! :3


End file.
